Season 2 Preview
These are the overviews/basic descriptions of each episode of Season 2, which contain 22 episodes. Episodes Being Flawless The new year arrives and with it comes a new rival for The Spotlight Stealers. Spotlight Stealers meet The Flawless Fatales lead by Hinton's old "friend's" Katarzyna Hamilton and Damien Schmidt, and with a new "hunky" teacher Reuben feels like he's not so amazing. After a diva off causes a rivalry to start brewing Lucas decides that instead of getting mad that the week will be dedicated for the kids to find their inner divas, even the boys. FUN Reuben decides that The Spotlight Stealers need to be cheered up and decides to dedicate the week to songs that cheer each Spotlight Stealers up. Breaking Billboard When Reuben announces that there's a theme for every competition this year the group panics. He assures them that it's easy saying that the theme is Billboard Year-End Hot 100 and that each competition has two different years to it *Sectionals: 2005 & 2006 *Regionals: 2007 & 2008 *Nationals: 2009 & 2010 *Showcase: 2011 & 2012 *Internationals: No Theme With the group wondering about this they pay homage to past Hot 100 charts from 2000 to 2004. Our December With the theme of Billboard being the rule for the competitions this year Hinton insits that the group pay homage to one of his personal idols and Billboard royalty Kelly Clarkson Taking The Lead The auditions for the school musical begin. Season Of Love The musical episode which this year will be RENT. Major roles confirmed at this moment *'Mimi Márquez:' Olivia Shanton *'Roger Davis:' Dakota Pearce *'Mark Cohen: '''Harrison Sanders *'Maureen Johnson:' Katy Callaghan *'Angel Dumott Schunard: TBA *'''Tom Collins: Hinton Crawford *'Joanne Jefferson: '''Amy Manning *'Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III: Damien Schmit 2000-When? Sectionals has arrived and the Spotlight Stealers are up against The Flawless Fatales and The Dallas Harmoniums. With their killer setlists everyone is shocked when a threeway tie happens sending The Dallas Harmoniums, The Flawless Fatales and The Spotlight Stealers to Regionals. Labelled For Life When the bullying situation at Glendale escalates The Spolight Stealers and The Flawless Fatales join forces to beat the bullying problem and make the negatives of the bullies into positives. By singing not only self acceptance songs but songs that are stereotyped to be sung by a certain person/group of people. Eg. It's Raining Men is stereotyped to be sung by lonely desperate women and gay guys. Jolly Christmas time returns to Glendale and with it comes the regular holiday drama. Cry Reuben is asked about doing a slower song week in glee club and he decides that the glee club will get a little emotional and sing songs with the word "Cry" in the title S-Mash-Ed It's mash week at Glendale again and the glee clubs decide to have a little friendly competition before Regionals arrives and decide to have a mash off between The Spotlight Stealers and The Flawless Fatales. Be Mine? With Valentines Day upon the glee clubs, love is in the air but so is heartbreak. Which relationships will go strong and which will fall apart? Will anyone survive the aftermath? Fairytaled When Lucas and Reuben cannot come up with and idea for a lesson they turn to Nemo who suggests that they pay homage to the Disney franchise for the week Road To Regionals With Regionals happening the glee club has trouble all being mutual on which songs to perform with them versing Fusion again and taking on New Orleans show choir Faded Denim, lead by Marley Rose, they struggle to work out their differences and wonder if winning will happen Rockin' It Old Skool With a lack of R&B and Hip Hop music happening in glee club Reuben decides to get the glee club to pay homage to various Hip Hop and R&B artists Let It Be With Ace grumpier than ever and threatening to leave glee The Spotlight Stealers decide to make him feel better by doing a tribute to one of his favourite bands, but when everyone disputes paying homage to The Killers Reuben decides the kids could learn a lesson or two about struggle by paying homage to and learning asbout The Beatles The Complete Confection Club Jordan and the girls appeal to Lucas and Reuben to do Katy Perry, not knowing how weel it sits with the other boys they decide to go ahead and make it Katy week. Party All Prom Night Junior Prom has arrived and with one entertainment spot up for grabs it's a face off for the place between The Flawless Fatales and The Spotlight Stealers. California Gleeks With the shock of losing Regionals to another team finally settled in the glee club they are shocked when Lucas recieves a letter stating that they are the 50th team in the Nationals competition due to a Washington show choir been found guilty of using performance enhancing drugs. So the glee club take off to L.A. for the 2013 National Show Choir Championship where they run into The Flawless Fatales. Long Shot Nationals arrives and the day leads to drama for The Spotlight Stealers with four teams stealing a song each from The Spotlight Stealers setlist. With a poorly chosen setlist and very choppy choreography they end up as tenth place and manage to end up in Showcase Young Forever Showcase has arrived with The Spotlight Stealers up against The Flawless Fatales again who will reign supreme and who will lose in a blaze of failure. Music The music that Hinton will confirm now will be posted on this page. Season 2 Music Spoilers. '''Please do not comment your ideas/wishes for your characters we will do that when the hiatus inbetween seasons 1 & 2 happens. :) Characters/Portrayers #The Flawless Fatales #*Damien Schmit. Portrayed by Nathan McLeod #*Katarzyna Hamilton. Portrayed by Lucy Hale #*Mr. Logan Russo (Director). Potrayed by Zachary Levi #*Zach Schmit. Portrayed by Billy Unger #*Auditions will be held for 10 other memebers of The Flawless Fatales (They will be held during the hiatus) #The Spotlight Stealers ##Some of the Spotlight Stealers will not be returning unfortunatley ###'Returning as Main' ###*Amy Manning ###*Benjamin Pierce ###*Brandon Day ###*Dakota Pearce ###*Hinton Crawford ###*Jordan Blue ###*Liam Teixeira ###*Katy Callaghan ###*Nemo McCoy ###*Olivia Shanton ###*Reuben Heart ###*Willow Dobrev ###'Returning as Recurring' ###*Ace Banner ###*Beau Crawford ###*Cedric Hale ###*Epiphany Marlez ###*David "DJ" Matlin ###*Josh Howard ###*Lucas Fletcher ###*Narise Ersando ###*Ralph Lopez ###*Skyler Jablonski ###*Veronica "RJ" Denwood ###'Returning as Guest' ###*Dean Fabray ###*Gina Kingston ###*Jayden Crawford ###*Peter Jacobs ###*Sapphire Anderson ###'Not returning at all' ###*Axel Murray ###*Cassidy Holbrook ###*Chace "CJ" Jenkins ###*Megan Williams